


Daddy Issues

by CarrionMuncher



Series: Night in the Woods: Daddy Issues [1]
Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Coercion, Consensual - Non Consensual, Creampie, Drama, Embedded Images, F/M, Masturbation, Murder, Parent/Child Incest, implied impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionMuncher/pseuds/CarrionMuncher
Summary: Inspired by two certain NSFW images, involves incest followed by grisly murder.Enjoy, you filthy animals.---It's no secret that Bea has a rough home life. Her mother is dead, her dad is a drunk and her room is just a mattress on the floor surrounded by cardboard boxes full of junk.Tonight, she's going to solve one of those problems.Permanently.





	Daddy Issues

Beatrice pushed the door of the small apartment open with a huff, an electric cigarette resting between her lips. She was exhausted, her boots feeling as if they were full of sand as she walked through the doorway and shut the door behind her with a dull thud.

As usual, her father was sat on the couch, a beer in one hand and the television remote in the other. The ageing crocodile was past his prime, slumped in his seat with a sizable gut, his clothes in desperate need of a wash, along with his scaly skin.

"Hey dad, I'm home..." The younger croc sighed as she entered the kitchen, earning only a grunt from her father who didn't even turn to face her, eyes glued to the television while Bea poured herself a tall glass of water, gulping that refreshing liquid down.

The twenty-year-old had had an utterly draining day at the Ol' Pickaxe, even with Mae around to help out.

"You need the bathroom? I'm going to go take a shower." Bea asked after finishing her drink, and once again she would receive a dismissive grunt in response. Shrugging, the croc headed to the apartments small bathroom, and once inside she locked the door and stripped down, letting her clothes pile up on the cold tiled floor before stepping beneath the old rattly shower, twisting the knob.

The second the cool water swept over her Bea relaxed, shutting her eyes and exhaling through her nostrils. Her body still ached, but the shower helped wash the stress of the day away, a soft sigh leaving her lips as she simply let the water cascade over her naked form.

She stayed in the bathroom for a good twenty minutes or so, letting the stress of the day soak away until she finally stepped out, wrapped in a dark blue towel, her blue scales glistening.

"Hey, the bathrooms fre-" Bea began, only to blink as she noticed that the couch was now vacant and the television off, a truly rare sight. Shrugging, she assumed her father had left for the bar.

It was only when she felt a hand suddenly dip between her legs and another reach up to grasp one of her covered tits that she realized where the man had gone.

"What the- Dad?!" She gasped, cheeks quickly going a bright shade of red as her father openly molested her, the girl starting to struggle, "Holy shit, fucking stop!"

The man only groaned, pressing his front to his daughters back, and it was then that Bea could feel something poking her lower back, the girl freezing as she then noticed that her fathers pants were slung over the back of the couch.

It didn't take a genius to realize that the man was half naked.

"Please Beatrice, I'm so lonely..." He huffed, voice thick with the odor of cheap liquor, "I need to feel like a man again." The hand between her legs managed to slip beneath the towel, fingertips brushing over her tight cunt, causing her to resume her struggling.

"If you let me do this, I'll take out a loan so you can go to college!" The man then stated firmly, lowering his head to plant a kiss against the back of Bea's head, huffing softly while Bea froze once more, stunned at both what was happening and the proposition her father was making.

"Please Beatrice..." He'd then whine, his semi-erect prick throbbing against her back before she finally let out a trembling sigh, clenching her eyes shut and swallowing her pride.

"O-Ok..." She began, relaxing somewhat in the older man's grip, "Ju-Just this once..."

After those words left her mouth, the older man released her and instead moved to gently pull the blanket off of her, revealing her naked, damp body to the cool air of the apartment, the younger crocs body on full display.

"God Bea... You look so much like your mother..." The man whispered, walking around to admire her before he placed a hand upon her lower back and slowly guided her towards the couch, his hand soon sliding lower to idly stroke and caress her bare ass, her tail twitching uncomfortably.

Bea felt sick, but the prospect of finally being able to blow off Possum Springs and go to college was too tempting for her to pass up.

"Please, let's just get this over with..." She muttered, only to be silenced by her father as he pressed his lips to hers, Bea letting out a groan as her father's tongue slid itself into her mouth, staining her own tongue with the taste of booze.

His hands didn't stay idle, sliding down to rest upon her hips while his semi-hard cock poked and prodded at her thighs, causing her to shudder softly.

Slowly, her father broke the kiss and glanced down between them, one hand moving to gently grasp one of his daughter's hands before slowly guiding it to his prick, letting out a hiss of breath as her fingers slowly closed around his shaft.

"Alright, j-just stroke it a little..." He huffed, hands moving to rest at his sides, legs spread slightly and tail swaying behind him while Bea frowned slightly and glanced away, trying to focus on anything else while her hand began to slowly stroke along her father's length, coaxing a groan from the older croc.

It didn't take long for his cock to harden, shaft throbbing softly within her grasp while her father gently rocked his hips back and forth, eyes closed and lips parted ever so slightly as he let out soft, quivering breaths.

"God Beatrice... I-I need you..." He'd whisper, and after allowing his daughter to stroke his cock for a minute or two longer before he pulled his cock free and moved to position Bea on the couch, the younger croc soon finding herself on her hands and knees, tail raised and head lowered while her father knelt behind her, one hand resting upon the base of her tail while the other grasped the shaft of his prick, the man dragging his tip along his daughters cunt lips, licking his lips slowly as that tight pussy began to dampen and glisten.

"Heh, looks like you want this too, eh?" He asked with a low chuckle, causing Bea to huff and grit her teeth.

"Please, just hurry up... A-And pull out before you finish!" She stated firmly, tail twitching anxiously while her father chuckled, moving to kiss the tip of her tail.

"Don't worry, I promise..." He smirked, and then with one smooth thrust, he slid into his daughter, causing Bea to let out a muffled groan, the girl trying to stay as quiet as possible as she felt her cunt stretch around her father's length.

She wasn't a virgin, but it had been quite some time since she'd gotten laid. And she'd forgotten how good it felt.

"Shit, dad!" She grunted eyes clenched shut and teeth grit as the older man moved to grasp her by the hips, squeezing them slightly. He didn't bother to reply, eyes half-lidded and mouth agape as he simply enjoyed the feeling of the girl's cunt around his shaft.

After a few moments of savoring that feeling, he slowly drew his hips back before slamming them forward, grunting as he started to truly fuck his own flesh and blood, the girl gasping and moaning each time that thick gator cock slid into her, eyes wide and gazing off into space.

It was then that her father's attitude seemed to take a drastic change, the man sneering as he reached a hand out to grasp one of the three rounded spines upon the back of her head, gripping it tightly while his free hand gave her ass a harsh slap, causing the girl to yelp and shudder.

"That's it, you little cock tease..." He snarled, drooling slightly, "You're daddies little girl, eh~?" He then asked, only for Bea to grunt and shiver, trying to ignore the man and focus on the pleasure, attempting to make the best out of a bad situation.

This didn't seem to go over well with the man, and he gave the spine he was clutching a tug, causing the girl to let out a pained yell, "I'm fucking talking to you!" He snapped, eyes narrowing, "Perhaps you need a reminder of who's in charge around here, eh bitch?"

With that he gave her ass another slap, coaxing yet another shuddering yelp from his daughter, her cunt twitching around his cock as his hips continued to slam back and forth.

"Who bought you those overpriced fuck-me boots?" He asked, licking his salivating lips while Bea let out a groan, the tip of his cock poking a particularly sensitive spot.

"H-Ha, yo-you did!" She'd gasp, fingers curling into fists while the man chuckled.

"Who pays the car insurance so you can visit your faggot friends?" The man then asked, his thrusts growing harsher and clumsier, his breaths ragged.

"You d-do!" Bea would reply, bowing her head slightly only for her father to yank it back up, forcing her to glance back at him.

"Who'd be out on her worthless ass if she didn't have her daddy~?" Hissed the man who had become a panting, slobbering mess as he gazed into his daughter's eyes, his expression one of utter depravity.

"M-Me!" Bea cried, clenching her eyes shut as she felt her legs buckle and her cunt spasm, the girl cumming hard around her father's cock, spraying his crotch with her sweet juices while the man cackled, giving her ass one last slap.

"Damn right, and don't you fucking forget it..." He'd sneer, continuing to fuck the girl even as she came, her tail twitching and eyes rolling up into her skull.

He continued to fuck her for a short while, the girl soon simply laying beneath the man as he had his fun, fat gut pressed to her back, hands either side of her head while strands of slobber dripped onto the back of her neck, the man's breath stinking of alcohol.

Still, he soon spoke up... Although what he said caused Bea's blood to freeze.

"Fuck Bea, your pussy is amazing, ju-just like your moms! Haaa, I-I can't hold it in, I'm gonna cum so fucking hard~!" He cried, and before she could utter a single word of protest Bea felt him slam into her a final time, cock throbbing as he filled his own daughter with thick ropes of hot gator cum.

"W-Wait, no, You said you would pull out!" Bea yelled, struggling beneath her father as he continued to empty his load into her, the younger girl starting to panic, "God no, you fucking asshole!" She cried, tears starting to trickle down her cheeks while her father grunted and moaned, enjoying the first proper orgasm he'd had in months.

As he finished, Bea laid there beneath him, sobbing softly until he finally pulled out of her and grunted, giving her ass a shameless grope as he rested back, a hand moving to grab the tv remote, cock smeared with strands of cum.

"Be a good bitch and fetch daddy a cold one..." The man belched, ignoring his daughter's quiet sobs as cum seeped past her puffy red cunt lips, staining the couch cushions beneath her.

She laid there for a short while before finally getting up and heading into the kitchen, approaching the sink before she placed her hands upon the countertop and felt her stomach lurch, Bea emptying the contents of her stomach into the sink bowl with a choking sob. She felt utterly disgusted, feeling her fathers still warm cum drool down her thighs as she switched the sink faucet on, the gator trying to compose herself.

"Y-You fucking dick..." She hissed, trembling with a mixture of disgust and unbridled rage. With a trembling hand, she reached out to open one of the kitchen drawers to retrieve one of the many packs of cigarettes she kept hidden around the apartment. But instead of grasping the small red box, her fingers instead closed around the handle of a steak knife, the girl pulling it out of the drawer and examining it before she glanced back at her spent father, who had since put on some football game.

"Where's that fucking beer?" He'd then ask, eyes still glued to the television. Frowning, Bea tightened her grip on the steak knife and approached the man from behind, soon standing right behind his spot on the couch.

And it was then, without so much as a second thought, that she plunged the steak knife in his neck. The movement was swift, the young croc jabbing it into his soft scales before quickly pulling it free, watching as a jet of crimson blood sprayed from that wound.

For a moment it seemed as if the man didn't even register that he'd been stabbed, still sat motionless as he watched the television, but a few seconds after the act his eyes went wide and he lifted his hands to grasp the puncture wound, getting out of his seat only to stumble and fall to his knees, knelt before the television as blood seeped out between his fingers, staining his hands a bright shade of crimson.

He turned to look at Bae, eyes filled with a mixture of confusion and fear as she stood there, bloody knife in hand and an expression of utter rage upon her face, the girl watching as her father gurgled and attempted to speak, although the only thing coming out of his mouth were flecks of blood and strangled, choking noises.

It wasn't long until he fell forwards, sprawled upon the floor, piss leaking from his flaccid dick while blood poured from his neck wound, the twitching, gasping crocodile weakly clawing at the carpet as if trying to escape.

Bea was quick to act, however, walking around the couch and approaching the television that her father had loved so much. As he lay there, eyes wide and gazing up at his daughter, the girl placed one hand upon the back of their old, bulky television before simply pushing it forwards, allowing it to fall off of its perch before landing upon the blubbering mans head with a sickening crunch, glass shattering while the mans head was crushed.

He twitched for a few seconds more, a hand weakly reaching out to grasp Bea's right ankle, only to soon fall limp and lifeless.

He was dead.

Bea scowled down at the corpse, clutching her knife tightly before she moved to simply flop down onto the couch, a long sigh leaving her lips. It was only after she took a moment to think about what she'd just done that reality suddenly hit her like a truck.

She had just murdered her father.

Blinking at this realization, the girl dropped the knife and looked at her hands, watching her own dad's blood dripped from her fingers and trickled along down along her arms.

Before she could dwell on it for too long, there was a knock upon the apartment door, and quickly Bea ran to the kitchen, trying to wash off as much of the blood as she could until she heard the familiar sound of the apartment doors lock clicking, followed by an even more familiar, voice.

"Heya Bea, you left some shit back at work, so I figured I'd swing by an..." Mae's voice trailed off as she spotted the naked corpse resting in the apartments living room, dropping the small plastic bag she had been carrying before the sound of movement caused her to glance into the kitchen, where Bae was stood, hands bloody and cunt drooling cum onto the tiled floor.

"Mae..." Was all Bea could mutter before she fell to her knees and broke down, clutching her face with her bloodied hands.

It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please do let me know if you've seen any errors!
> 
> Criticism and comments are welcome and encouraged!
> 
> I'll make a sequel eventually.


End file.
